


Feeling The Pinch

by badly_knitted



Series: The Nosy-Verse [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Nosy have put on a bit of weight over the festive season…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling The Pinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/gifts).



> Written for sincere’s prompt ‘Any, any, definitely going to exercise more this year’ at fic_promptly.

Fastening the button on his trousers, Jack winced; they felt a bit tight. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised; he’d seriously overindulged during Christmas, a fact that Ianto had been quick to point out to him since their pet was also looking rather more bulgy than it should. Really though, Jack didn’t see why he was being blamed. Surely the fault should lie with the one who’d done all the cooking. Ianto had put on a spread fit for royalty; it would have been an insult not to sample everything. Several times. With seconds. And midnight snacks…

Okay, yes, Ianto was right, he hadn’t really needed to stuff himself quite that much, and now he was paying the price of having his trousers pinch around the middle. He looked over at Nosy where the normally svelte but now noticeably rotund Fluff lay. It looked like a hairy sausage.

“It’s alright for you; you don’t have to wear trousers.” He sighed heavily. “I hate to admit it, but Ianto’s right; we’re fat. It’s not becoming. If we’re not careful, he won’t want to be seen with either of us.”

The sad fact was that despite his job, he really didn’t get enough exercise. That was going to have to change, and there was no time like the present, especially given the date.

He looked over at the calendar. December 31st, New Year’s Eve.

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. You join me in a New Year’s resolution to eat less and exercise a whole lot more, and I’ll share this last Christmas cookie with you. What d’you say?”

“Hummmm.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jack broke the cookie in half, fed one piece to the Fluff and crammed the other in his own mouth. Tomorrow they’d both turn over a new leaf, but for now they’d overindulge, just one last time.

The End


End file.
